Forever
by Kaaatttsss
Summary: One Shot. All Human. Edward and Bella have known each other since they were six. Edward finally decides it's time to confess his feelings to her, but then something tragic happens hours before he could. Does he get what he wants/needs, in the end? ExB


**Yay. A one shot.  
Please don't kill me for killing people, but I wanted to write a sad one shot.  
Forgive me!  
I had a very good version of this written on Tuesday, but I got too lazy to copy it, so I rewrote it. So, you guys get the 'Not as good' version.  
Review!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. 

* * *

**

Hello. My name is Edward Cullen. I live in Forks, Washington, With my parents, Carlisle and Esme, my older brother Emmett, and my twin sister Alice. Alice and I are both Juniors in Forks High, while our dear older brother was a senior. Our next door neighbors are the Hale family. The twins, Rosalie and Jasper, are Emmett's and Alice's girlfriend and boyfriend.

I don't have a girlfriend myself. I spend all my time with my best friend, Isabella Swan. Who I have absolutely fallen in love with. 

I've known Bella since I was six. We met on the first day of first grade, when she first moved to Forks, from Phoenix. 

I was a very shy little boy, and I tended to stick with my twin sister at all times.

My sister, being the bubbly, friendly, and outgoing girl that she's always been, went up to the shyest person in the room, and asked to be friends. After that, the three of us stuck together whenever we possibly could.

Also, we stuck with Emmett and his friends, Rosalie and Jasper. They used to tease us because we were a year younger, but now we barely notice the difference.

I first realized that I was in love with my best friend in the 5th grade, when Mike Newton was trying to kiss her. I automatically shoved him off of her, and punched him hard on the nose. At the time, I thought of it as an overprotective gesture, but I later realized it was jealousy. I was jealous of Bella being with other guys.

I hid my secret from everyone, except Alice, who knows me just as well as I know myself, for the next seven years. So here I am now, getting ready for school. 

Last night, before falling asleep, I finally realized that seven years was seven years too many. I needed to tell her how I felt. I planned it all out last night, where I was going to do it...how... and when.

The when part was easy. This afternoon.

I quickly drove to school that morning, waiting for Bella to appear where we usually meet before we go to English. a minute before the bell rang, she still hasn't shown up.

I ran to the English classroom, desperately hoping she was there. When I didn't see her, I began to worry. She always called me in the morning if she isn't going to be at school.

After the class, I dragged myself to my locker. Before I got a chance to even open it, a voice came on in the PA system. "Cullens and Hales, please come down to the office."

Rosalie, who had the locker next to mine, looked at me as if to ask, 'do you know what's going on?' I shook my head, before we headed down to the office, where we met up with our siblings. 

The principal came out of her office, as she gave us a sad smile.

"We just recieved some bad news," She informed us. We all took glances at each other, all guessing it had something to do with Bella's absence. "Well, your friend Isabella Swan was in a car accident on the way to school. She was rushed down to the ER immediately. The doctors said the did all they can..." She trailed off, I felt tears forming in my eyes. "They think she only has about an hour left to live."

That's all I needed to hear. I ran out of the office and into my car in 3 seconds. I sped out onto the street, and into the hospital parking lot, in half the time it was supposed to take. 

"Isabella Swan!" I yelled out to the old receptionist.

"Room 712," She replied in a bored tone.

I impatiently waited for an elevator. After what felt like ages, I reached Bella's floor.

I slowly opened the door to her room, as a whole lot of tears leaked out from the sight before me. There lay Bella, with a million tubes, wire and machines around her.

Her face also looked deathly pale.

I kneeled beside her bed, and started sobbing.

"Edward.." I heard Bella's quiet voice.

"Bella! Please don't...sob...die! We were supposed to be... sob... together forever...sob... get...sob... married and...sob... have kids..."

"Ki-ids? Mar-ri-age?" Bella struggled to say.

I nodded violently. I put my head down on the bed, trying to calm down the sobs. I took her hands in mine. "I love you, Isabella Marie Swan. I have always loved you, and I will forever love you! Please, PLEASE don't leave," I begged.

"Sor-ry... Edward... Love you.. too... forever... but... now... can't..." I felt her hands go limp in mine, and the heart machine flat lined.

"NOOO!" I screamed in pain, as I felt my heartbreaking, from the loss of her. I collapsed on the floor sobbing. I curled up into a ball, as I heard the door open, and a bunch of arms around me. I looked up to see my siblings, my father, who worked here in the hospital, and the Hales. I continued sobbing, as I heard the rest of them crying as well. Bella had always been like a sister to them. Well, daughter in Carlisle's case.

After what felt like a million years of sadness, my sobbing died down. Alice still had her arms around me. The comfort of my twin was almost as good as Bella's. 

"How long were you guys here?" I asked.

"We were right behind you when you left," Rosalie said.

"We saw the most of your conversation with her," Answered Carlisle.

I nodded. Alice looked at me concerned. "Are you okay?" I shook my head, before I started to sob again.

**EAMCEAMC**

Bella's funeral was just as awful.

When I saw her in the coffin, deathly pale and cold, even more tears that I never knew I had came. I just looked at her flawless face for a long time. I briefly kissed her cold lips, before grabbing her hand. I took my mother's engagement ring, which she had given to me when I was fifteen, and slipped it onto her finger.

_"For your one, true love."_ My mother had said. 

I continued crying, rubbed her cold cheek, and walked away, to a chair, where I sobbed, louder than ever. Alice and Rosalie came to sit beside me, with an attempt to quiet down my sobbing.

But they couldn't. Only one person could've made me feel happier. And that person was why all the sadness was here in the first place. That person was also gone forever.

**EAMCEAMC**

Exactly two years later, I sat in our meadow.I lay down on my back, staring at the bright sky. I felt tears in my eyes again. Something I always felt when I was alone.

Whenever I was left alone, my thoughts always drifted to Bella. I missed her so much. All I ever wanted was my forever with her. And I didn't even get that. The one thing I needed in my life, gone. 

"Edward," I felt a familiar voice call. I sat up, and saw the ghosty figure of Isabella Swan in front of me. I walked up to her, tears glistening on my cheeks. "Hi, love." She said, once I was standing few inches from her.

"I miss you," I said very quietly, on the verge of sobbing.

"Oh Edward believe me, I miss you too. Just remember, that I will always be watching you. Whether you see me or not, I'll always be right beside you." And with that, she disappeared.

**EAMCEAMC**

I had left the meadow very late that night. On the way home, just as I was entering Forks, a drunk driver crashed into the driver's side of my car rather hardly, killing me instantly. I was rather glad it happened. If it hadn't, I might've commit suicide just to be with Bella again.

When I entered the gates of heaven, where Bella stood waiting, smiling brightly at me. 

I quickly ran to her, and hugged he tightly. She hugged me just as tightly. We held on, as if our lives depended on it.

Soon, our arms were a little looser, and I took it as a chance to spin her in the air. She laughed the entire time. 

When I finally set her down onto her feet, I crashed my lips to hers, for a kiss that was long overdue. 

Here, in Heaven, we finally got the forever I had wanted.

**

* * *

YAY. Hope you guys enjoyed that.**

**Don't forget to review!**


End file.
